Rooms on Fire
by delia-baby
Summary: Cordelia's dreams of Misty are interrupting more than just her sleep.


Cordelia, spread readily across the bed, held her breath in wanton anticipation as she watched the final article of Misty's clothing drop to the floor. A strip tease from Misty was the ultimate torment. Layers upon layers of fringed material were gradually discarded to finally reveal a lacy, black slip. The gown was sheer, Cordelia realized, as Misty sauntered closer, lifting a knee to crawl up the mattress towards her.

Misty sat herself low on Cordelia's torso, hands pinning the headmistress' shoulders down. Cordelia lay immobile as Misty leaved over her, curls dipping forward and tickling against her nose. Her breasts were clearly visible through the fabric, right in line with Cordelia's eyes, causing her lips to part instinctively.

"Y'wanna help me with this last bit?" Misty breathed hotly into her neck, punctuating the question with a sharp nip at her ear.

Cordelia's hands nervously touched at Misty's knees on either side of her, fingertips slowly moving up the back of Misty's thighs.

With a low chuckle at her hesitation, Misty rocked her hips, just once. "Or am I gonna have to do it for ya?"

Cordelia traversed the final expanse of Misty's thighs slowly, reveling in the feel. Her fingers tentatively met the bottom of Misty's lace underwear. The lace felt rough in contrast to the perfect smoothness of Misty's silky skin. Cordelia felt Misty's weight roll forward, sliding her hands to Misty's backside as her lips made connection with her neck. Just as Cordelia built up the confidence to hook her fingers under the edge of Misty's underwear, the younger witch shifted her weight back, quickly pulling away from Cordelia's grip.

She rose, and stood with feet on either side of her. Misty was focusing intently down at Cordelia, smiling, as her hand slowly crept up her own leg, pulling the hem of her slip with it. With hooded eyes and a mischievous smile, Misty's fingers inched towards the top of the waistband. Cordelia's heart lurched as Misty's fingers disappeared behind the lacy fabric pushing it down to reveal more of her alabaster complexion. The lacy material slipped easily down her impossibly long legs, landing on her torso with a creak.

_Wait, what?_ Cordelia blinked twice, trying to re-orient herself as the room spun. Her eyes sought the source of noise, traveling to her now open office door. Black material caught her eye. Cordelia raked her eyes up, gulping as she shook off the flashback of the dream she awoke from this morning. Her eyes met Misty's expectant gaze.

"Sorry, what?" Cordelia stuttered, eyes flicking from Misty's face to her desk, to the black material of Misty's dress, and back down again.

Misty's eyebrows dipped, a confused smile tugging at one corner of her mouth. "I didn't say anythin' yet" she giggled, stepping further into the room.

"Oh...right," Cordelia exhaled slowly in an effort to calm her racing heart. She removed her glasses and rubbed her temples.

"You tired, Delia?" Misty perched herself on the edge of Cordelia's desk as she always did. She crossed her legs, sliding the slit of her skirt to her thigh. Cordelia's eyes fell to the newly exposed skin and felt a familiar heat creep up her chest.

"I-I...uh, no." Cordelia cleared her throat and began to focus on Misty's face. "I'm not tired. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah," Misty answered casually, stretching her neck from side to side. "The girls wanna go out tonight, but I don't know if I wanna." She elongated a leg, rotating her ankle as if to release tension.

Cordelia wondered how she had strained herself, and immediately wished she could push back the thought as suddenly as it came to her, visions of Misty moving vigorously in her dream.

"Why don't you come with us?" Misty exclaimed, jumping off the desk, suddenly excited. "Pleeease Delia," she whined at Cordelia's shaking head. Misty clasped her hands together and batted her eyelashes. "I'd surely be more interested in going if you were gonna be there."

"Pleease Delia, keep me company," she whined at Cordelia's shaking head. "That way I can have someone to talk to instead of gross old guys." Cordelia laughed at this, though it was hollow and left a bitter taste in her mouth. She didn't like the idea of strange men approaching any of her girls.

Misty clasped her hands together and batted her eyelashes. "I'll actually have fun with you!"

Cordelia was having a hard time trying to keep the visions from her restless sleep the night before at bay. She knew that persistent tone of Misty's voice well. It meant that she wouldn't be left alone until she had made a convincing argument as to why she couldn't go. But all she could see as she looked at Misty's face was the image of her beautiful, naked body writhing above her.

"Okay, fine." Cordelia faked an exasperated sigh, hoping her agreement to the invitation would leave her alone to compose herself, gather her thoughts.

Misty squealed in excitement, heaving herself across the desk to envelop Cordelia in a hug. "You won't regret it, I promise," she cried out, her mouth accidentally grazing Cordelia's earlobe as she pulled away.

Cordelia's eyes clamped shut as a shiver ran down her spine. The feeling of Misty's lips against her skin made it almost impossible to stifle the sounds that threatened to fall from her mouth.

"See you tonight, then", Misty called from the doorway, and flashed a bright grin as she turned to exit. Cordelia said nothing, unable to formulate a response. But Misty had already left, the black material of her dress fluttering behind her.

….

Cordelia stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, hands gripping the counter so firmly her knuckles were white. "Calm the fuck down, Cordelia. It was a dream. That's it." She took a deep breath, feeling the resolve anchor itself throughout her body. Her eyes drifted shut as she inhaled, catching a tinge of a familiar earthy scent.

"Show me," Misty had commanded. She was hovering above Cordelia, supporting her weight with one arm as the other yanked Cordelia's hand towards her mouth. Her tongue twisted around two of Cordelia's fingers, letting the digits slip from her mouth with a filthy slurp.

She felt her legs giving out beneath her as she tightened her grip on the counter, leaning forward to regain her balance. Misty, with her hand still firm around Cordelia's wrist, urged her to reach downwards, towards her hip. Cordelia groaned, legs spreading wider, and eyes fluttering against the tops of her cheeks.

Cordelia let out a soft moan as her fingertips met the smooth material of her blouse. Her hand lazily drifted down to meet the top of her skirt. She shifted her weight against the counter, her breath coming in short, ragged gasps. "Touch yourself," she heard Misty's voice urge, desperation ringing out with every syllable.

Her lips parted and head lolled to the side, she began to comply, inching towards her aching center. Cordelia's head tipped backwards, her fingers sliding under the top of her skirt, images hazily dancing across her vision as her eyes fluttered open. Her face was flushed in the reflection of the glass, bottom lip tucked between her teeth.

"Um, Cordelia?" a voice rang out, bouncing off the tiled room. Cordelia's eyes flew open properly, gaze snapping to the side of her own face, to see Misty standing behind her, awkwardly twisting her fingers.

Cordelia's hands had already shifted on instinct, both palms now running over the front of her skirt, as if to smooth down an invisible crease. She couldn't be sure if Misty had known what she was doing, the timing definitely could have been worse, but she was startled nonetheless.

Her eyes flicked between Misty's expectant face and her own crimson reflection. She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and cleared her throat. "Everything ok, Misty?"

Misty smiled, nodding vigorously. "Everythin's fine. I was just wonderin' if I could get ready in your bathroom. The other girls are all using the other ones."

Cordelia turned to face her, studying every minute feature in search of an ounce of detection. She relented when she found nothing but the usual friendly, innocent look that the swamp witch exuded. "Yeah, that's no problem. I'm still getting ready myself."

"Thanks," Misty replied. She walked to the other side of Cordelia's vanity and laid her folded clothes on the counter. "You know, I really am glad that you're gonna be there tonight." Cordelia watched as her shawl floated to the ground.

"Last time, this guy..." her voice trailed off as she struggled to work the arms of her dress off, "kept grabbin' at me and he wouldn't leave me alone."

Cordelia stared at her freckled shoulders, wondering what it would be like to run her tongue along each one.

"Hey, could you maybe help me with this zipper?"

Cordelia shook her head to remove the thought and tentatively placed her fingers against the cool metal. She was careful not touch her skin to keep the barrage of sexual thoughts at bay. The dress pooled at Misty's feet, leaving Cordelia wide-eyed at the sight before her. Her heart stopped at the sight of Misty in a black slip—a slip just like the one from her dream.

"I just feel so safe when you're around. I can't explain it."

Misty stepped out of the dress and bent down to retrieve it. Cordelia's silence caught her off-guard and she turned to meet her lingering glance. "You ok?" she laughed, her eyebrows knitting together in a concerned rather than amused look.

"Yeah, I uhm...yeah." She tried to fake a smile, but she had no idea if her facial muscles were even working at the moment. Nothing seemed to be working at the moment. She could merely stare at the garment.

Had Misty actually been in her room last night? Maybe everything she'd been thinking today hadn't been a dream? Was it possible that she and Misty had slept together?

….

The cab ride to the club was tense. Both women rode in the back, invariable silence wrapping closely around them. The other girls had gone separately, cramming into another cab that had left a couple of hours earlier; they were more eager than the rest. Cordelia pressed her forehead to the chill windowpane, eyes watching the lines of the road pass quickly under the wheels as they headed towards the city, illuminated by the street lamps every few meters.

The attempt to distract herself from the witch who sat beside her was in vain, as she found her eyes continuously creeping across the space and tracing up along Misty's shoulder, neck, and jaw.

The Cajun was humming absently along with the radio as she fumbled inside her bag. She looked up, catching Cordelia's gaze. The corner of her mouth tugged up into smirk as she pulled her ringed hand from the bag, and subtly held out a small flask towards Cordelia.

Cordelia took the flask from her grip, Misty's fingers curling around her wrist as she did so. She pulled Cordelia closer and leaned into the crevice of her neck. "Tequila", she whispered lowly, and withdrew.

Misty's warm breath against her skin sent her pulse rocketing. Her heart hammered in her chest, beating steadily in her ears. She shifted her body towards the door and took a long pull from the flask. She would definitely be needing it considering how her day had been going.

Cordelia grimaced slightly as the liquid burned its way down her throat. She pushed it back across the seat towards Misty, eyes cast downwards as she felt Misty's gaze on her. She watched as Misty's hand fell upon hers, gently pressing her fingers flat upon the flask. She thought the moment would pass, but Misty left her hand over her own. She looked up, and was greeted instantly with a warm smile. But there was something in Misty's twinkling eyes that looked perturbed.

Cordelia smiled nervously, distracted by the gentle slopes of Misty's face, the piercing nature of her eyes. She felt a blush rise to her cheeks, and tenderly pulled her hand away from Misty's grip.

A hurt look swept across Misty's features. She was just about to open her mouth and finally ask what was bothering Cordelia, but the lurch of the cab halting at their destination kept her in silence.

….

Three shots in and Cordelia was most certainly feeling a bit hazy, although the flashing lights and thrumming bass were not exactly stabilizing her equilibrium. It wasn't often that Cordelia found herself in a nightclub—not that she was against it, it just wasn't something she normally did. The burn of the alcohol echoed down to her belly, warming her up from the inside.

A flash of blonde caught her eye at the end of the bar. She turned to find Misty casually chatting and laughing with a young man who was clearly hitting on her. Cordelia felt her insides tighten, and turned back her fourth shot.

She did a once over of the bar, scouting the location of each girl to ensure their safety. Zoe and Kyle seemed very cozy in a corner by themselves, and Madison similarly fashioned in a throng of young men. Cordelia turned back to the bar, suddenly being overcome with a concurrent sense of loneliness and longing. She glanced down at the row of empty shot glasses before her, absently wondering if she'd had too much.

"Excuse me, ma'm," a low voice behind her echoed. Startled, she turned to seek out the source. Her eyes met a tall man with dark eyes and a dark goatee.

"Mhm?" she questioned, trying to place the familiarity of his presence.

"I don't mean to bother you, but someone as pretty as you shouldn't be over here all alone. Why don't you come and dance with me?"

Cordelia flushed, unsure how to respond. She was perfectly comfortable alone on her barstool and did not want the pity of a stranger. But she also didn't want to be rude. "No-no thank you. I think I'm alright."

He smiled, unperturbed by her rejection. "Aw, come on!" he laughed good-naturedly. "It'll just be one dance. That's all I'm asking for."

Cordelia's lips parted, stifling a sharp exhalation. Her eyes met Misty's across the bar. A wide smile was plastered from ear to ear on the young blonde's face as she waggled her eyebrows in her direction. She was actually urging her to go dance with this man! Was she crazy?

She ignored Misty's urgings and locked eyes with the man once more. In an instant the image came together—he looked like Hank. Her eyes grew wide and she began to shake her head fervently.

"No, I think I'll sit this one out," she swallowed. "I appreciate the offer though."

His dark eyes gleamed in the dim lighting. He nodded to her and smiled softly. "Of course. I'll be out there if you change your mind."

He winked in her direction and her stomach flipped. He seemed to be a perfect gentleman, but Cordelia just couldn't tear his image away from the memories of Hank. She turned back to the bar quickly, ordering another shot and downing it with one gulp.

A pair of long arms wrapped themselves around her neck, startling her. "Deliaaaa," Misty's voice whined against her ear. The heat from her torso radiated against Cordelia's back, feeling almost as good as the alcohol. "Why didn't you go out and dance with him?"

Cordelia stuttered to find the right words, the alcohol and Misty's breath making it hard to form any cohesive thoughts. "I just didn't want to."

"So you'd rather sit here and drink alone all night?" Misty giggled, playing with the ends of Cordelia's hair.

The older woman involuntarily leaned into the touch, aching to feel more of Misty against her. "I guess so," she uttered.

"Well that's no way to be," she fake pouted. "I was hoping you would come out and have some fun with me tonight."

"I am having fun!" she countered, running her finger around the rim of the empty glass.

"Dance with me," Misty all but whispered against the shell of her ear, causing a ripple effect throughout every nerve in her body.

"Misty-I…why don't you dance with that guy you've been talking to all night?" she exclaimed, the jealous tone surprising herself.

"'Cause I don't wanna dance with him," she answered resolutely. "I wanna dance with you."

"Maybe later," she replied, ignoring the way Misty ran her hands down her arms, earning them a few lingering looks from the gentleman a few barstools down.

"Fine," Misty playfully scoffed. "I'm gonna hold you to that later part, though."

"Fine," Cordelia shot back with a smile.

Misty moved back to the end of the bar, Cordelia instantly missing the heat of her body as she sauntered off. She tried to focus on finding the other girls, but her eyes kept drifting back to the tall blonde's form.

She could see her talking to the same guy, leaning against the bar while laughing and talking. Her booze-induced state allowed her mind to linger on Misty a little too long, examining every form and feature of the swamp witch.

To have faced so much rejection throughout her entire existence, Misty exuded a wonderful sort of confidence about herself. Her lithe form towered above most people in the room, but she was not intimidating (unless she wanted to be). Her facial features were soft and beautiful, but it was as if this fact were not of any concern to her. Her beauty did not reside in her perfectly angled features or her immaculately shaped musculature, but in her heart and countenance. Cordelia realized how cliché it sounded, but also relished in the truth of it.

Misty was comfortable with who she was and how she viewed the world. She was the most loving, genuine person Cordelia had ever met. She possessed an ineffable ability to care for others that always left Cordelia in awe.

She was thrown from her reverie as Misty began to move towards the dance floor. Misty winked at her as she made her way out, flickering the image of her in the black slip into Cordelia's sub-conscious.

Cordelia flushed a decided shade of crimson and buried her head in her palms. "It's the alcohol," she chided. "Only the alcohol."

She ordered another shot against her better judgment, keeping her head down as she did so. She made sure to keep her back turned to Misty.

"Hey, uh, ma'm?"

Cordelia rolled her eyes, not up for dolling out anymore rejection. She lifted her head cautiously, meeting the gaze of the man from a few barstools over. "Hmmm," she asked, ensuring her tone was laden with disinterest.

"I uh, I think your girlfriend wants you to go join her," he relayed politely. "She's over-, "he pointed, but Cordelia had already found her face in the crowd.

"She's not my…" her voice trailed as her eyes locked with Misty's.

Cordelia sat in awe, her mouth dropping open as Misty smiled and rolled her hips. "How does she know how to move like that?" she wondered internally.

Misty scrunched her nose in a grin and gestured for her to join her. Cordelia knew she couldn't say no, but she couldn't seem to make her body move. The soft motions of Misty's hips and breasts perfectly in time to the music reeled her in, pulling her in and out of her flashbacks and making it hard to distinguish her imaginings from reality.

She imagined her hands gliding down Misty's sides, feeling the smooth flesh as she swayed and rocked above her. Her hands traveling into messy curls, pulling her perfect lips against her own and relishing in the soft vibrations of Misty's tiny moans.

The thumping of the music pulled Cordelia from the dream as Misty's image refocused once more. Without a second thought, she rose from her bar stool, albeit unsteadily, and made her way to Misty.

"Now you're finally having some fun!" the wild blonde smiled, raising her voice over the music.

Cordelia exhaled shakily, attempting to smile and pull herself together. She eased her body in between Misty and the young man who had been hanging on her all night. Misty wrapped her arms around Cordelia's neck, bringing her in close. The natural earthy scent that always enveloped Misty's presence invaded her senses, tangling her in the young woman before her even more.

"I knew I'd get ya out here sooner or later," she winked again.

"I guess you were right," Cordelia slurred slightly.

"How much have you had?" she giggled in response.

"Enough," Cordelia laughed, watching the man huff away from the two woman from the corner of her eye. She felt a small sense of accomplishment.

"Same here," Misty exclaimed, dropping her voice and rolling her body against Cordelia.

"I didn't know you could dance."

Misty nodded, brushing her thick curls over her left shoulder. "Sure, I can. I normally dance to Stevie, instead of…well, whatever this is."

"Yeah, I've never heard it before either," Cordelia shrugged, not caring what it was, as long as it kept playing.

"It has a real nice beat to it. I like it," she smiled, continuing to dance against the other woman.

Misty's hands traveled down Cordelia's back and across her hips, leaving her feeling weaker than before. The images of her dreams from the night before hit her in an instant—the image of actual Misty drifting between the writhing, panting images from the night before.

"You alright?" Misty wondered, her eyes filled with concern.

Their eyes met as Misty searched the dark brown orbs for any sign of discontent. Cordelia felt her stomach flip as Misty's gaze fell from her eyes to her lips. Without any thought, Cordelia's lips surged forward, locking the pair in a lingering kiss. Her fingers traveled to the base of Misty's skull, entangling within the damp locks and searing them together.

The thought that Misty may not want this leapt to the back of Cordelia's mind. What was she doing? What had she done to their friendship?

She began to pull her lips away, unsure of the outcome of her indiscretion. Misty's hands quickly jumped to both sides of Cordelia's face, reeling their lips together once more.

Cordelia could feel Misty's hum of approval against her lips as she pulled Misty's body flush against hers. She smiled with excitement, knowing how much she'd thought of this moment. Misty used the space as an invitation to deepen the kiss, running her tongue across Cordelia's bottom lip, begging for entry that was not denied.

The kiss lasted somewhere in between mere moments and eternity. It was as if Cordelia's whole life had been leading up to this very moment.

She felt Misty's hand moving steadily along her torso and she knew. She needed to have Misty all to herself. They had to get out of the club, and fast.

Cordelia reluctantly broke the kiss, ignoring Misty's indignant whines of protest and the few glances in their direction. Without any verbal exchange, Cordelia grabbed Misty's hand and pulled her over the bar. She handed the bartender several bills to close the tab and turned to leave.

The man who had been sitting next to her caught her gaze and winked. "If she wasn't your girlfriend before, I'd say she is now," he chuckled.

Misty shot him a look, but Cordelia ignored his remark, hastening towards the entrance. She pulled out her cell phone and made a quick phone call.

The night air felt wonderful in comparison to the stale air in the barroom, but Cordelia only noticed for a second before she recaptured the tall blonde's lips. "The car will be here soon," she muttered in between kisses. Misty only nodded, doing all she could to stay upright.

The taxi arrived shortly. The two women piled inside. Cordelia relayed the address, never taking her eyes off Misty.

"I was hoping this would happen," Misty smiled, closing the door and angling her body towards Cordelia.

"You were?" she questioned as she leaned in to place wet kisses down the column of Misty's neck.

"Mhm," she nodded, her eyes fluttering closed. "I just didn't know how to act on it."

Misty tugged lightly at Cordelia, pulling her back to her lips. Cordelia felt cool fingertips inching underneath her top and finding purchase on the cup of her black lace bra. Her lips and finger massaged in time, driving Cordelia wild. Cordelia's hands pulled at Misty's hips, bringing her body as close as they could manage in the cramped backseat. A strangled gasp fell from the older blonde's lips as Misty's long fingers moved beyond the cup to graze the sensitive flesh underneath.

"Sssshhh," Misty chastised, gesturing to the man merely inches from them.

"Like he doesn't already know what's happening," Cordelia whispered. "If we're not careful he might wreck."

Misty playfully shook her head as her lips made their descent across creamy flesh. She peppered soft kisses along Cordelia's collar bones and neck, wishing she could remove the garments between them for better access. She could only imagine what lie underneath the offensive material.

"I didn't like the way he was looking at you," Cordelia uttered before she could stop herself.

"Who?" Misty asked, her lips only leaving the other woman's neck for a second.

"That guy you kept talking to."

Misty laughed, leaning up to make eye contact. "You were the only one I wanted." The swamp witch's hand began to move across her ribcage and down her abdomen, stopping right at her waistline. Cordelia's eyes met hers, longing and fear resonated in an instant.

"He won't see anything," Misty whispered against her ear. "I'm blocking you in the mirror."

Cordelia had always been a rule-follower, but all of that was out the window. It was in that moment that she realized that Misty could make her do anything. Rules were gone and all she could think about were Misty's fingers. She nodded, urging the other woman to continue.

Misty smiled devilishly. Cordelia felt the wetness between her legs increase simply from that look alone.

The younger woman eased her body closer to Cordelia, nipping and sucking on her neck as her fingers eased passed thin material and across warm flesh. Cordelia's hips bucked involuntarily against Misty's hand. A giggle slipped from between Misty's lips as she repeated the motion.

Cordelia shifted in the seat, wanton with anticipation. She did not have to wait long, as there was no time for teasing. Misty's fingers slipped easily between slick folds, immediately finding a rhythm.

Cordelia's arms lunged out, anchoring themselves to Misty's shoulders. She would never in a million years have imagined her to be such an adept lover. Their lips met in a passionate kiss as their bodies swayed together in more ways than just the motion of the taxi.

She couldn't believe this was happening. All of the dreams of Misty's body placed against her, bringing her immeasurable amounts of pleasure were no longer dreams. This beautiful woman before her actually wanted to be with her, desired her. The thought was almost too much for Cordelia to handle.

Her stomach began to tighten, only giving her moments to reel herself for the intense pleasure that overwhelmed her being. She clasped onto Misty's body, reaching for anything to anchor herself to reality as she struggled to remain silent.

Misty did not cease her ministrations until she was sure Cordelia had ridden out every ounce of pleasure that she could. Once Cordelia lay panting, struggling to resume normal respiration, she eased herself next to the other woman.

Cordelia smiled, leaning over onto Misty's chest. She needed to hear her heartbeat, needed to know that this moment was actually real.

Misty brushed the hair from her eyes and held her until the taxi swayed to a stop in front of the Academy. They both avoided the eyes of the driver as Cordelia handed him the fare and exited the vehicle as quickly as possible.

Giggling like schoolgirls, the pair made their way to the front door. Cordelia, feeling the effects of the alcohol, fumbled with her keys in an effort to find the correct one. She found the silver key that looked similar to the right one and turned to open the door.

Misty wrapped her arms around Cordelia from behind. Her lips fell to Cordelia's neck once more, determined to leave marks across every surface of her porcelain skin.

After a few seconds of intense effort on Cordelia's part, the door swung open and they clamored inside. Eager to have her turn, Cordelia used all of the force she could summon within her tiny, intoxicated body to heave Misty against the door.

Her fingers made quick work of the crop top, tossing it aside to reveal two perfect breasts underneath. Cordelia felt her breath hitch at the sight. Without hesitation, her mouth fell to take the tiny nipple in her mouth, laving her tongue across the surface. Misty's hands moved into her hair, pulling her closer and spurring her on.

"Delia," she struggled to mutter as Cordelia's fingers began to tweak the other nipple. "Not here. We don't know when the girls are coming home."

The other woman only half-comprehended the other woman's request. "Oh yeah, the girls."

Cordelia pulled back from Misty reluctantly and pulled out her phone. She quickly sent Zoe and Madison each a message that read, "Misty and I are already at the Academy. We're turning in early."

The message said delivered and Cordelia turned back to Misty. She began to kiss her once more, threading her hands into the tangled mass of curls. "Let's go upstairs," she whispered.

Misty nodded, her eyes dark with lust. Cordelia took a moment to study the sight before her. Misty standing topless in the entryway, waiting to go back to her room. It was more than she could handle.

Before she had a chance to process her sensory overload, Misty grabbed her hand, pulling her up the winding staircase.

Misty opened the door quickly, moving immediately to the bed. Cordelia swung around in Misty's arms, pushing them onto the mattress and allowing Cordelia to rest comfortably above her.

"Now where did I leave off?" she wondered aloud playfully.

"I'll show ya," Misty laughed, pulling their lips together and reigniting the flame.

Cordelia moved across Misty's neck and chest, letting her lips linger just long enough. Misty was writhing desperately beneath her, eager to feel all of Cordelia against her.

In an attempt to quell her desires, her long fingers snaked inside of Cordelia's blouse and began removing it from her body. The older witch sat up to remove the top and bra, throwing them haphazardly onto the floor.

She moved to position herself directly on top of the other woman, skin to skin for the first time; the initial contact made Misty hiss with desire. Cordelia's lips made their steady descent, placing open-mouthed kisses down Misty's breastbone and abdomen. She locked eyes with Misty as her fingers curled into the waistband of her skirt. Misty nodded quickly, leaning her head back as if the desire was too much.

Cordelia smiled, kissing the skin across her hipbone as she pulled the skirt down and onto the floor. She paused momentarily, taking in the scene before her. The sight of Misty's naked body almost pushing her over the edge once more.

"Please, Delia," Misty pleaded, bringing Cordelia out of her reverie.

She laughed audibly, leaning down to place soft kisses along her inner thigh. Misty squirmed, wrapping her fingers in the sheets. Cordelia did not want to make her wait much longer. She eased forward, allowing Misty one long, slow lick. The younger woman's head lolled to the side as the most perfect sounds fell from her mouth.

Cordelia's tongue immediately moved to the swollen bundle of nerves, knowing that Misty was so close already. Misty's hips canted with every motion, the pair falling into a natural rhythm as if they had been making love for years.

Misty wound her fingers in Cordelia's hair, guiding her gently. Cordelia placed her hand on Misty's abdomen as she slowly inserted one finger. She increased the rhythm, feeling Misty's muscles twitch beneath her. It only took a few more seconds for Misty to come undone, her hips lifting from the bed as she climaxed.

Cordelia kissed her way back up to Misty's lips, the pair equally spent. They lay in one another's arms as they drifted off to sleep, unaware of the "don't fuck on the couch" and "I know, we saw you two leave ;)" messages on Cordelia's phone.


End file.
